Torbin Zixx
Torbin Zixx is a notorious smuggler and intergalactic mercenary from the year 2105 and an adversary/ally of the Ninja Turtles in Fast Forward. He was specifically created for the 2003 animated series. Description Torbin Zixx is a notorious, almost legendary smuggler who was able to make a name for himself as a reliable deliverer of sensitive goods in the galaxy, especially illicit weapons systems. He is a cunning fellow who breaks his word as soon as he gives it, and uses every opportunity, in order to enrich himself, but in his heart he is a trickster who would rather defeat his victims with his cunning than by force of arms, and refuses to kill the innocent. His trademark is the strong use of hologram projectors to confuse his pursuers. In his occasional encounters with the Turtles Zixx developed a professional respect for their abilities, but he took advantage of their help with his eloquence for his own purposes whenever he could. Eventually, however, he always lost to them, as they - particularly Donatello - simply proved to be smarter and more skillful. History In his first appearance, Agent Bishop (now the president of the Pan Galactic Alliance) warns the turtles of a smuggler named: Torbin Zixx. Donatello shows the turtles some snapshots of him but all they could see was a man in a dark purple cloak. The turtles later ambushed a large alien wearing a dark purple cloak and calling himself Torbin Zixx. Soon after the turtles capture the imposer the true Zixx shows him self. Later in the episode he makes a deal with Sh'Okanabo to deliver a package to the moon, so he gets it onto a ship headed to the moon but soon realizes it was a bomb. Then, all the passengers escaped and Zixx rescued the turtles in the Hover Shell but still escaped. In "Milk Run", Zixx broke into O'Neil Tech to steal a disruptor and to draw the Turtles' attention so he'd lure them to the Moon launch. He told them that he was intending to transfer medical supplies to planet Belarafont but they have to go through Triceraton gangs' space. They escape and deliver the goods. But when Donatello found out that the real cargo was a highly volatile metal that the people of Belarafont needed in their war against the gangs. He was also on the planet and had the ship on auto-pilot back to Earth. In Zixxth Sense, Zixx asks the Turtles help in getting a matter transmitter to stop a dark matter meteor from colliding with Earth. But he betrays them to Boss Zukko but betrayed him as well to get them inside. They escape but Don states that the transmitter had to be used manually. Zixx volunteered to sacrifice his life for Earth but the meteor was actually his ship and he was giving it to an alien named Red. However, Don switched the actual transmitter with a coffee maker, enraging his client Appearances * "Bishop to Knight" * "Milk Run" * "Zixxth Sense" Category:TMNT Universe Category:Mercenary Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Category:Moon Walkers Category:Earthling